


Strawberry and Cigarettes

by BunnySlave



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Bottom Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Bottom!LanZhan, Bottom!WeiYing - Freeform, M/M, Switching, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Top!LanZhan - Freeform, Top!WeiYing, WangXian Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySlave/pseuds/BunnySlave
Summary: Inspired by Troye Sivan's Strawberry and Cigarettes.Lan Zhan ,a boy with so little expressions, raised under the protective palms of his uncle. He was supposed to be a good boy, to graduate high school with prefect grades, to enter the best medical school in China.And yet he fell in love with a boy with a bright smile that smells like cigarettes, strawberry and troubles, Wei Ying.
Relationships: Bottom!WeiYing, Top!LanZhan, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, bottom LanZhan, top WeiYing
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST TIME IN AO3!
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker so forgive me for any grammar mistakes.

Lan Zhan has been staring at the school's monitor for a while now. His school, Gusu International School have a policy where they try to 'Boost' the students competitiveness by posting the top ten students with the highest cumualitve score for every grades, twice a semester.

Lan Zhan name was there, of course. Lan Zhan is raised to be perfect, after all. And yet, Lan Zhan found out, he wasn't number one. He was number two. There was someone else's name on the number one for their mid-semester cumulative score, someone who's been up there since the moment Lan Zhan arrives in this school two and a half years ago.

Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan didn't see him oftenly, no. The boy...Wei Ying, he rarely attends his classes, and when he did, he spends his time doodling or napping. Lan Zhan remembered, just barely, on how the teachers spoke of him : he's troublesome, but he's smart. In fact, 'smart' would be underplaying him. Wei Ying is a genius who couldn't care less about what people think about him.

"Goddamit, how the fuck did you manage to get up there?!" A shout comes from behind Lan Zhan's head, and the clear - eyed boy flinched, he never likes loud noises.

So Lan Zhan turns himself, preparing to leave his place,but he froze.

He froze because a boy so beautiful laughs and oh, the way he laugh! The curves of his lips, his long black hair, the way it was pulled into a messy bun on the back of his head, his grey eyes storming, full of life. 

The beautiful boy tipped his head, to another boy beside him, grinning,  
"Of course, Jiang Cheng! Who would be able to defeat this great Wei Ying?" He asks,his voice calm and sweet.

Lan Zhan can feel his stomach did a flip at the boy's tone, both from admiration and jealousy. He admires the way Wei Ying laughs so freely, lives so freely. Jealous, because that sweet tone was not directed towards him.

Lan Zhan put a hand on his own back, straightening his posture, as he walks past Wei Ying and his adoptive brother and friends, heart's beating louder with every steps he takes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were told to work together. It's not good for Lan Zhan's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chapter one! once again forgive me for any grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language.

"As for our end-semester big projects, I have decided, that since all of you are 12th grader, I'll cut the usual groups assignment into a two-person group. Your partner would be decided randomly", Mr.Huang said as he gives a box filled with small-cut papers to a student.   
"Pick up a paper, and the student who receives the same number as you are will be your partner. No buts!", he warns as students started to whine. Nobody likes to be partnered with someone that is not their friend. 

But not Lan Zhan. The boy was used with being alone, preferring his quiet and peace rather than working with people. He knows being so closed off is not a good thing, as his older brother has kindly reminds him, almost everyday, really. It's not because he was afraid of people, it's more over the fact that Lan Zhan was afraid with the _relationships _that came with people. He was used of not keeping a friend around, trying to have one sounds too much of a bother to him.__

__He got number 13. And when the number was called, he stood up, along another kid who sits on the back of the class. The teacher smiles, "Good. Seeing your grades, I expected great things from the two of you", he says. Lan Zhan turns around, to face the fact that the guy he's partnering with turns out to be the boy with the brightest smile, Wei Ying. The grey-eyed boy smiles at him, and Lan Zhan could feel his knees weakens at that smile, how heat flooded his face. Another boy, Wei Ying adoptive brother, Jiang Cheng, slaps his hand on his face, groaning. "Lao-Lan, before anything happens, I beg forgiveness for my brother's sake", Jiang Cheng said, sounding tired. The class erupted into laughter, and Lan Zhan wishes he could dug a hole and hides there forever. Lan Zhan didn't like being the center of attention, a hard thing, really, considering his pretty face. He knew the kids didn't laugh at him, but at Jiang Cheng's words, and yet he found himself feeling embrassed and exposed._ _

__Wei Ying smacks his brother's head, laughing along with the rest of the class. He looks up at Lan Zhan, put his palms together and bows, chuckling as he said ; "Aiya, Lao-Lan, please ignore my idiot brother, he got dropped too many times as a baby!", Wei Ying said, invoking more laughs. Mr.Huang finally manages to stop the class from laughing and joking around, asking Wei Ying and Lan Zhan to sit down as he continued on calling the numbers._ _

__Lan Zhan only remembers some of their names, such as Jiang Cheng, who got number fifteen. He was paired with Nie Huaishang, a small boy who seems to always follows Wei Ying And Jiang Cheng. The two of them cheered, happy since they're friends. There are some others, like Su She, who Lan Zhan never likes because damn, that boy is _creepy _. Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan were paired together too, and Lan Zhan feels happy for them, as he knows they were close. Both of them were important members of the Drama Club, and Lan Zhan actually secretly loving their performance on stage. He never told them about it, though, as he's too embarrassed to talk to them.___ _

____Lan Zhan put his hand on his chest, where his heart is beating faster than normal. Lan Zhan has learned long ago that it wasn't some sort of a heart condition. He did learned a few new things about himself since the first time his heart's started to beat like this, though._ _ _ _

____First, he learns the fact that he loves broad shoulders, deep voice, Adam's Apple, narrow hips, and bulging veins on someone's hand. He likes men._ _ _ _

____Second, he learns the fact that the person who made him realize his sexuality is his schoolmate._ _ _ _

____Third, That person is not someone he will ever be allowed by his strict uncle to mingle with._ _ _ _

____Fourth, that person has the prettiest smile in the world, and Lan Zhan's knees went weak every time he saw those smiles._ _ _ _

____Fifth, His name is Wei Ying._ _ _ _

____"Lan Zhan?", a voice Lan Zhan is all-too-familiar with called his name, and Lan Zhan _loves _it. He looks up, only to found a pair of huge, grey eyes staring at him. Lan Zhan feels his stomach's flip.___ _ _ _

______"You know, I happened to be really good at developing software, so I'm thinking, since we were given a lot of freedom for this assignment, why don't we create an educational software of some sort? you know, the kind where it helps people studying science and all that", Wei Ying says, still smiling. Lan Zhan found it hard to speak. He hears each and every words clearly, of course, but answering it was a hard thing. Lan Zhan has never been much of a talker._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seeing Lan Zhan's silence, Wei Ying sighed, "Well, if you didn't like the idea, that's totally fine by me! we could figure out something else's to do" he said cheerfully. Lan Zhan shook his head, pushing a sound to comes out of his throat. "Mn. I like your idea", Lan Zhan said, and he mentally claps himself on the back for that. Chugging out so many sentences in a day was a rare thing for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wei Ying smiles, again, blinding and beautiful as he shove his phone to Lan Zhan, "Great! do you have any socials I can contact you with?", he asks cheerfully. Lan Zhan nods, quietly taking Wei Ying's phone, willing his hand not to shook. He gave Wei Ying his number, so they could talk on WeC. Wei Ying Smiles at him again, and Lan Zhan's stomach did another flip. "Thanks, Lan Zhan, I'll contact you later", he said, before turning aroud to Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaishang, who were waiting for him at the class's entrance. Lan Zhan didn't even realize that it was lunch time already, he was too busy taking in Wei Ying's smile, Wei Ying's scent, and he smells like strawberries._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He never speaks, how will you work with him?", Jiang Cheng asks as Wei Ying approaches them. "Sssh. Don't worry, It'll work", Wei Ying said ligthly. Nie Huaishang frowns, "Ugh, you are so unlucky, Wei-xiong, he's like a brick, my cousin has been in a group with him before", the small boy said lowly as the trio leaves the class._ _ _ _ _ _

______They spoke quietly, but Lan Zhan has a good hearing. He heard everything._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, he doesn't feel so good anymore._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying asks Lan Zhan if he could go to the latter's house to work on their assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I was busy with a shit ton of assignment since we're doing classes online these days and my professor somehow decided since we're not in class physically, we need more assignment.

"Can I go over to your place?"

His voice were casual, as if it wasn't a big deal. Well,probably it wasn't, but for Lan Zhan, that question is a B-I-G Deal. He never brought anyone else's home before. He never have anyone he's close enough with. And no one has ever asked him either. But Lan Zhan has learned since two years ago, that Wei Ying will somehow always managed to change something about Lan Zhan, wheter it's big or small.

They were standing on the school's parking lot, and Wei Ying was standing in front of Lan Zhan's car, smoking a cigarette, his smile reaches his eyes. Lan Zhan have never met anyone who was such a confusing mix of _hot _and _cute _before. Not that he's complaining. He always loves watching Wei Ying.____

____"My place?" Lan Zhan repeated, feeling dumb. Did he heard that right? Wei Ying, his crush since the 10th grade, is asking to come over to Lan Zhan's place. Suffice to say, Lan Zhan is scared. He never liked anyone as much as he likes Wei Ying, but taking the boy to his home sounds too... _intimate _. He didn't think his heart could handle the sight of Wei Ying in his house, let alone his ROOM. He'll have a heart attack.___ _ _ _

______"For the assignment, of course! Why do you look so scared? I won't eat you, though I bet you taste good, Lan Zhan" he said,grinning and then he sends a poof of smoke to Lan Zhan's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lan Zhan were burning. _Did Wei Ying just flirted with me?! _, he thought, embrassed all over, even though he didn't exactly understand what kind of 'eating' the grey-eyed boy is talking about.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shameless" That's all Lan Zhan managed to say. Of course, a shameful part of him wanted to go to his knees and... _NO _, he thought, blocking the imagery away as he feels himself flaming hotter than before. He was raised better than this. His uncle spends so much time teaching him not to give in to the worldly desires, as he's still young and there's still so many bigger things he could achieve.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wei Ying laughs, all loud and cheery, before shaking his head. "Don't be such a prude, Lan Zhan! We're just going to work! Work!" He said merrily. For a moment, Lan Zhan indulges at the sight of those lips laughing, how Wei Ying's eyes lit up. And then, he shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not my house. Café?" The clear eyed boy asked, hoping the grey eyed boy would say yes. He is not ready to show such an intimate part of him - his house, his room. For other people, it might be a normal thing to brought their friends over, but not Lan Zhan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wei Ying whisteld, "oh my, are you asking me out for a date?" He teased, smirking. Lan Zhan's burns again, and for the second time that day, he sent a silent thankful prayer to the gods above over the fact that his face never blushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shameless!" Lan Zhan repeated the only word he could say when he was teased like this, he never curses, after all. Wei Ying laugh out loud, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aiya,pretty,pretty Lan Zhan is asking this humble me for a date! How could I refuse? I am certainly the luckiest man to have ever existed" Wei Ying said dramatically, throwing his head back and swinging his ponytail. Lan Zhan burns, from both embrassment, and, a little, just a little, hint of sadness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He doesn't even take my words seriously _, Lan Zhan thought, sadly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So Lan Zhan pushed past his crush, planning to get on his car, until Wei Ying grabs his wrist, chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lan Zhan can feel a jolt of electricity around his wrist, where Wei Ying's long, calloused fingers touched him.  
"Aiya,don't be angry, young master Lan! Alright,alright, let's go to a café. I know a good place, I'd take you there tomorrow after school" Wei Ying said, smiling kindly at Lan Zhan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________look at that pout! And here I used to think that Lan Zhan is boring _,Wei Ying thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lan Zhan nods, almost frantically, as Wei Ying still have his grab on Lan Zhan's wrist, and the contact have made the golden eyed boy flushed all over his body. Lan Zhan hates how much he was whipped for this boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wei Ying finally let's his hand go, and then shoves his hand to his pocket, pulling out a candy, a strawberry flavored lollipop, to be exact, and shoving it to Lan Zhan's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dumbfounded, Lan Zhan could only grabs on the treat, as Wei Ying walks back to the car he share with Jiang Cheng, waving his hand at Lan Zhan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Bye,Lan Zhan, see you on our date!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a date....or is it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit today and writing this makes me feels 1000× times better

Lan Zhan is a nervous mess.

Of course, no one would be able to see it in his face, but Lan Zhan fears if anyone comes near him, they'll hear his heart's beating so loud it's practically hurting his ribs. 

He has never done something like this before, going out with someone that is not his brother or uncle. Especially the fact that he's going out with his _crush _.__

__It's not like they're dating or anything...they're working for an assignment together. That's all. Nothing special about it, everyone's go to a café with their friends,right?_ _

__And yet, he's still nervous. Maybe it's because of the way Wei Ying teased him the day before, or the strawberry flavored lollipop Wei Ying has given him (Lan Wangji totally did not suck on the lollipop while thinking about sucking something else). But he knows it's mainly because it's Wei Ying he's going out with. If it was everyone else's, he'll be as cold as he always is, not actually caring about his teammates existence as long as the job was done._ _

__But Wei Ying is different, Lan Zhan thought, as he feels more squirmish as the big clock on the school's hall tick away._ _

__"Lan Zhan! There you are" A cheery voice called from behind Lan Zhan's back. Normally, Lan Zhan hates loud sounds, but he loves Wei Ying's voice. It's loud, but it's also a little husky and nice. The golden eyed boy turns around, facing the grinning youth in front of him with no expression._ _

__"Can we use your car? I'll drive!" Wei Ying said, grinning. Lan Zhan shooks his head. He didn't want to get into troubles. As much as Lan Zhan likes Wei Ying, he didn't think he could trust the boy with safe-driving. After all, Wei Ying and his brother, Jiang Cheng, have managed to come late to class a lot of times because they ended up being stopped by the police for breaking the traffic rules. Which, according to Jiang Cheng, is Wei Ying's fault._ _

__"I'll drive. You show the way" Lan Zhan said curtly. Wei Ying pouts and Lan Zhan feels a flutter in his stomach. Wei Ying pouting is one of the cutest thing ever!  
"Come on, Lan Zhan" Wei Ying purred, "I'll be careful! Especially since I'll be driving a precious cargo" ,he said, winking at Lan Zhan._ _

__"Shameless!" Lan Zhan retorted, his ears burning. Wei Ying laughs, and Lan Zhan hates how much he loves that laugh, even though he knows the other boy is laughing at him._ _

__"Why are your ears so red? The precious cargo is my laptop, you know", Wei Ying said, grinning.  
 _Oh _. Lan Zhan thought, he was ashamed from his reaction earlier, but at the same time, he feels a little bit dissapointed, somehow.___ _

____Lan Zhan turns around, planning to go straight to the parking lot, but Wei Ying grabs his wrist, again. Lan Zhan Frost, and he feels that same electricity on his wrist that he felt the day before, when Wei Ying has caught his wrist._ _ _ _

____"Aiya, don't be angry, Lan Zhan! Come on, give me your key. I'll drive there, it's easier than pointing out the way" Wei Ying said as he pulled Lan Zhan, gently, closer to him. Lan Zhan flused at their closeness, and his brain works really, really hard not to froze._ _ _ _

____He smells like cigarettes...and strawberries. He always smells like that. Lan Zhan thought, and while he usually didn't like cigarette's smell, he's fine if it's Wei Ying. In fact, he kinds of loving it._ _ _ _

____Lan Zhan mentally grimanced as he realized how whipped he is for the grinning boy in front of him, anything that Wei Yinh did was fine to him._ _ _ _

____Realizing that the boy won't release him until Lan Zhan gives him his key, Lan Zhan finally relented. With a sigh, he took out his key and gave it to Wei Ying, who smiles sweetly at him.  
Lan Zhan's knees were weak for that smile. _ _ _ _

____"Alright, let's go!" Wei Ying said, excitedly. Lan Zhan nods, and he follows the other boy to the parking lot._ _ _ _

____On the way to the café, Wei Ying commented on the songs on Lan Zhan's playlist.  
"You got a lot of old pop songs here. Oh! You liked Phil Collins? I used to listen to the Tarzan's ost while pretending to be Tarzan when I was a kid" Wei Ying said, laughing, "and I was very good at climbing trees! It pisses Jiang Cheng off for not being able to defeat me" he continues, smiling at the fond memory._ _ _ _

____Lan Zhan could imagine that, a pair of young grey eyed and black eyed boys, trying to compete with each other in silly little things, fighting as they did so, but always coming home friends again.  
Lan Zhan didn't have that kind of free upbringing. He was raised to be graceful, intellegent, and calm. He and his brother both. They'll never be able to play around like Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying did. _ _ _ _

____They finally stopped in a small parking lot in front of a small café, the sign "1953" was displayed in blue and white. It was a pretty little vintage café, definitely not the kind of café Lan Zhan thought would be Wei Ying's choice. Somehow, he's already preparing himself to be shipped away to some rock or metal inspired café._ _ _ _

____The café was decored with a sweet, blue and white shabby chic style interior, the seats were plush, rounded blue sofas. There are pictures of kittens in the wall. There's a soft sound similiar to a classic music box all around the café. The entire ambience makes the place seems like the house of a classy british grandma - turned café._ _ _ _

____Every other day, Lan Zhan would have loved such a place,but he's too shocked to finds out the fact that Wei Ying likes this kind of place._ _ _ _

____They were lead by a waitress towards the seat right next to a wide window, and they sat facing each other. Wei Ying grinned at the waitress, as if he knows her. She smiles at him._ _ _ _

____"Well, look who's here again! And you brought a friend" she nodded at Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan gave her a polite nod, a little bit surprised over the fact that Wei Ying knows the waitress.  
 _I guess he really did come here often _, Lan Zhan thought.___ _ _ _

______"Thanks, Qing-jie! This is my friend, Lan Zhan. We're here to steal your wifi" Wei Ying said,grinning. She smacks him lightly on the arm, and he laughs, all happy and sunny. Somehow, Lan Zhan didn't like their interactions so much._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she gave them their menu, Wei Ying pointed out a picture to Lan Zhan, "look. You'll love it. Hot melted herb dark chocolate" Wei Ying said. Lan Zhan stay quiet,pondering. He guessed there's nothing wrong with trying it. So he nods, and Wei Ying ordered it for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wei Ying didn't even look at the menu as he ordered his, "a cup of Cappuchino, please, with soy milk" he ordered. Qing-jie nods, writing down the order, "you always had that" she said, chuckling. Wei Ying smiles, "yeah, they were really good! And can we have a slice of your signature apple pie too?" He asked. The waitress nods, "you're in luck, we had a fresh batch coming, right from the oven" She said._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the waitress finally went to place their order, Lan Zhan finally spoke,  
"You know her well" he said. He didn't want to sound jealous, but a part of him felt it. The jealousy, and a sadness that seems to weigh his heart. He didn't like how emotional he felt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, her name is Wen Qing, she's a med student. Actually, I know her younger brother better, Wen Ning. Do you know him? He's in our grade" Wei Ying said. Lan Zhan shooks his head. He never paid attention to the people around him that much, except Wei Ying._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well" Wei Ying shrugged, "so shall we starts working?"_ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying's obsession with conspiracy theories comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long update <3 I was busy doing my midterm exam and I'm desperate to do well. Anyway, here's an update <3

"...we're making a what?" Lan Zhan asked, confused.

Wei Ying laughs, "what, Lan Zhan, you've never heard of conspiracy theories? Oh my, I've got sooo many to tell you!" Wei Ying said playfully. Lan Zhan frowns. As much as he loves Wei Ying, the idea of making an application to share conspiracy theories sounds ridiculous to him, especially since it's a very important project for their school.

"You said we're going to make an educational app" Lan Zhan said, voice flat. Wei Ying nods with enthusiasm, "yes, Lan Zhan, conspiracy theories _are _education! Unorthodox way of educating someone, yes, but it's still education. Besides," Wei Ying lowers his voice  
"It taught me about a lot....of things" he whispered, as if he was telling Lan Zhan some sort of a huge secret.__

__"Wei Ying, it's inappro...", Lan Zhan was cut by the waitress Wen Qing, bringing a tray filled with goodness. She put a HUGE cup of hot chocolate that Wei Ying has recomended for Lan Zhan's before, plus another large cup of cappuchino for Wei Ying. But that's not the biggest surprise Lan Zhan had._ _

__Wen Qing put a ridiculously huge slice of Apple pie in the middle of their table, An apple pie so huge it was literally 35 cm long, with a huge bowl filled with cream on the side. And then, she placed small plates in front of Lan Zhan and Wei Ying, plus some dessert forks._ _

__The first thing that runs through Lan Zhan's mind as he saw that monstorous sized Apple Pie was how inappropriate that was. Growing up, he only ate little sweets, mostly only on special occassions like birthdays. Growing up in a family full of medical experts means having to grow up being told what is healthy and what is not, and Lan Zhan is 100% sure that Apple Pie is diabetes in a plate._ _

__"Thank you, thank you" Wei Ying said, grinning. Wen Qing hums, and then she left. Wei Ying made a delighted little noise as soon as he inhales the scent of the freshly baked Apple Pie, grinning widely._ _

__"Try this, Lan Zhan! It's this café signature dish! It's soo good and dreamy and they never forget to make the cream from coconut milk instead for lactose intolerant people like me. This is going to be soooo delicious!" Wei Ying said, rambling happily as he cut the ginormous pie. He put a huge cut on Lan Zhan plate first, standing up and leaninh closer to the golden eyed boy, whose ear's burns red as he noticed the gesture._ _

__And then, Wei Ying put another cut of apple pie to his plate, and adding a dollop of cream on top of it. Lan Zhan decided to took a sip of his herb hot chocolate first, it smells sweet, but nice, in a cozy way. As soon as the drink filled his mouth, Lan Zhan's golden eyes went wide with surprise._ _

__It was sweet, but not overly so. He could feel a hint of cinnamon, and a herby taste he couldn't quite point out. But it's good. Very much. Lan Zhan didn't think he would really like such a sweet and thick drink, but he found himself pleasantly surprised by how nice the drink tasted in his mouth._ _

__Wei Ying smiled as he saw Lan Zhan's expression, happy that the other boy seems to enjoy his drink. He himself has been a regular here for 3 years, he knows almost all of the food here. However, he always prefer coffee when he was working on an assignment here, hence he picked up the Cappuchino today. It's always between a hot cup of cappuchino or a simple flat white for Wei Ying, but somehow he feels like someone like Lan Zhan might actually enjoys something less caffeinated, and he wanted the other boy to drink something sweet, just to see him reacts to the taste._ _

__Unbesknown to Lan Zhan, Wei Ying actually have been staring at the golden eyed boy for a few years, mainly because he's just so beautiful, but as years went by, Wei Ying started to notice the little things, too. Like how Lan Zhan always bought a very dark coloured green tea in a tumbler, that according to the school gossip queen, Nie Huaishang, is actually Sencha, a type of expensive tea from Japan that is very good for health, but it's quite bitter._ _

__Because of it, Wei Ying wonders maybe one of the many reasons for Lan Zhan's perpetual coldness was perhaps because he lacks sweet things in his life. Hence, he decided to order him the hot chocolate._ _

__Both of them sat in silence as they savor their drinks, with Lan Zhan finally putting it down to try out the apple pie. Silently, he took a small piece with his fork, and then he puts it into his mouth, preparing himself to accept the onslaught of inappropriate amount of sweetness, as the pie certainly looks so overly sweet._ _

__And again, he found himself pleasantly surprised by the taste._ _

__It was sweet, sure, but it does not taste like it was piled on with sugar, as is the most cases with desserts. He found the taste oddly...warm. Not just because it just came out of the oven, no, but it gave him this warm, a hug like feeling as he chew and swallowed down the pie. The flavour relies more on apples, rather than sugar, with another hint of cinnamon._ _

__"Do you like it, Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying asked, grinning. Lan Zhan nods,  
"Yes. It is good" he answered curtly, expression still as flat as ever, as cold as ice, and yet, there's warmth in his eyes._ _

__Wei Ying beams at him, bright and blinding, and Lan Zhan founds out that the drinks and pie are not the only sweet things here._ _

__"So" Wei Ying started, cleaning his throat, "right, conspiracy theories! It taught me a lot of things, Lan Zhan, like how many sons Jin Guangshan has now, or if Wen Ruohan will finally steps down from his seats and which of his family members might become the next President after him..." he drawls._ _

__Lan Zhan shook his head. "So it's gossips" the golden eyed boy said, making the grey eyed one gasps in horror, as if he was attacked by the other boy._ _

__"Lan Zhan! It's not gossips when it's true! In fact, I only tells you the tiniest bit about it. That's why we need to make this app! Imagine all the consporacy theories. Like that thing about demons...." Wei Ying's eyes lit up, and he moves himself forward excitedly, lowering his voice._ _

__"I'll tell you the reason of my love for conspiracy theories, Lan Zhan, and you will be interested. Trust me" he said, smiling sweetly._ _

__Lan Zhan didn't really like where this conversation is going, but Wei Ying's smile is so beautiful he just knew he couldn't say no. So he nods,already regretting his decision as he do so._ _


End file.
